Workers in the optical (illumination) arts are well aware of the difficulties in arranging a spectral beam to uniformly illuminate a site of particular shape; for example using a relatively-circular beam to illuminate a rectangular slit. This is particularly difficult when the source beam has marked anomalies (e.g. in intensity, wavelength) across it--and especially where these can vary with time. An object hereof is to so reshape a source beam while also making the output more uniform. A particular object is to reshape a circular beam to a rectangular one for illuminating electronic-imaging arrangements (--e.g. for processing bank checks).
Workers recognize that electronically-stored data ("electronic images") can be processed such quicker, more reliably and less subject to error. But to do so, one must first capture an accurate image, or modified image, of the physical document and convert this into electronic computer (EDP) signals. The EDP image-signals can then be manipulated (e.g. be reproduced for visual review, be sorted and distributed, etc.) much more rapidly, easily and reliably than physical documents.
Current systems contemplated for "electronic image-lift" teach using a video camera by which an operator views the front and back of the actual document as desired. Based on what he sees, the operator can electronically enter document-data into a computer system; e.g., such things as check-amount, account number and other data necessary for processing document transactions. Such physical viewing is labor-intensive, is subject to error (e.g. from operator fatigue) and is substantially slower than an automated image-capture arrangement.
Workers are beginning to think of using imaging technology as a way of improving document processing, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,619; 4,205,780; 4,264,808; and 4,672,186. Generally, imaging involves optically scanning documents to produce electronic images that are processed electronically and stored on high capacity storage media (such as magnetic disc drives and/or optical memory) for later retrieval and display. It is apparent that document imaging can provide an opportunity to reduce document handling and movement, since the electronic images can be used in place of the actual documents.
It would be somewhat conventional to think of document processing with "image capture" using video cameras, with two light sources, one to illuminate each side of a document, plus various lenses to focus light onto the document. Successive document-images ("image slices") can be reflected from the document, front and back, into respective video cameras. These can convert the optical image into electronic signals; which can then be converted by appropriate circuitry into digital form. But the foregoing would have serious disadvantages; e.g. it would require two light sources and two camera systems--something expensive to provide and cumbersome to coordinate.
This invention addresses such disadvantages; e.g. teaching use of a single, high-intensity, well-cooled light source (cf. high-output menon bulb, requiring substantially less power than a two-lamp system); and mounting the light source and associated optical components on a single base, and under a document transfer track, for ready access (e.g. for maintenance) and for better thermal isolation. Also, the taught system is modular (e.g. to plug-in to a relatively conventional sorter); it simplifies service and manufacture using interchangeable, easily-installed components. The system disclosed uses randomly-distributed fiber optics and electronic image conversion means in a high speed, automated "image-lift" system; e.g. one capable of accommodating the present advanced needs of financial institutions for document processing.
An object hereof is to address at least some of the foregoing problems and to provide at least some of the mentioned, and other, advantages.